Inocência
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Ela fora inocente, pura… quando criança, uma inocência negada e roubada pelos preconceitos. Pura Inocência. SongFic com a música 'Inocence' de Avril Laving.


**Inocência**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Sirius e Bellatrix**

Resumo: Ela fora inocente, pura… quando criança, uma inocência negada e roubada pelos preconceitos. Pura Inocência. SongFic com a música 'Inocence' de Avril Laving.

_Inocência: s. f. Qualidade ou estado de inocente; ignorância do mal; pureza; simplicidade; ingenuidade; isenção de culpa._

Tu eras inocente, tu eras pura, verdadeira, mais transparente que o mar que engolia a areia naquela melodia perfeita, tu eras livre quando corrias pela praia, era inocente quando rias de tanto cair no chão por minha causa, éramos inocentes, porque éramos crianças que ignoravam o que no mundo se passava, éramos puros porque não havia maldade, havia sim felicidade, éramos felizes, porque vivíamos num mundo de ingenuidade e pureza. Os sorrisos eram verdadeiros, os sonhos realidade, porque a tua imagem esta gravada em mim em luz, a imagem de uma menina da minha idade que corria livremente pela praia na primavera, e ria bem alto enquanto eu dizia "Vou te apanhar Bella!"… Lembraste? E tu dizias sempre "Nunca Six, nunca me vai apanhar" e continuávamos a correr, ou simplesmente sentávamo-nos nas rochas e olhávamos para o céu a espera que anoitece-se para ver as nossas estrelas, e eu sempre dizia, que a minha estrela brilhava mais, que era maior, e tu dizia que um dia brilharias mais, serias maior e mais bonita.

**Waking up I see that everything is OK**  
**The first time in my life and now it's so great**  
**Slowing down, I look around and I'm so amazed**  
**I think about the little things that make life great**  
**I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
**This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant**  
**I hope that it will stay**  
**This moment is perfect**  
**Please don't go away**  
**I need you now**  
**And I'll hold on to it**  
**Don't you let it pass you by?**

Os anos passaram e quando finalmente fizemos onze, fomos para Hogwarts, e a nossa inocência começou a desaparecer, parecia que a pouco e pouco deixamo-la ser engolida pela maldade, pela pouca vontade de ajudar ou de amar sem reservas, e afastamo-nos até chegarmos ao ponto de quase nos odiarmos, tu era o "inimigo", representavas aquilo que eu jurei ser errado, todos aqueles ideais, todos aqueles princípios que sempre nos passaram ao lado, porque quando me dizia "Sirius não te aproximes de sangues de lama" eu nem ligava, porque nunca havia visto nenhum, tu era sangue puro como eu e como toda a nossa família, e eu só queria brincar contigo, tu eras a minha melhor amiga, aquela menina com quem eu 'casei' na praia… Lembraste desse dia, tu usavas um vestido branco, manchado de chocolate e eu umas calças e um camisa maior que eu, igualmente suja de chocolate que havíamos partilhado. E eu lembro-me da tua cara seria, dizer "aceito" e eu apenas respondi o mesmo, mas quando a Andromeda disse "Pode beijar a noiva" eu quase tive um treco, ai eu deite um beijo na cara e tu um na minha, e ela disse "NÃO É ASSIM! É na boca!" E ai, eu aproximei-me lentamente de ti, e toquei os teus lábios com os meus, um toque quase inexistente e muito, muito rápido. Ouvimos os aplausos e demos as mãos. E casamo-nos. Foi nesse dia que eu percebi que tu eras linda.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**  
**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**  
**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**  
**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**  
**I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
**And this is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant**  
**I hope that it will stay**  
**This moment is perfect**  
**Please don't go away**  
**'cause I need you now**  
**And I'll hold on to it**  
**Don't you let it pass you by?**

Recordo-me daquele dia, em que disse alto e bom som que te odiava, e senti-me estranho por saber que sentia aquilo, ou melhor pensava sentir, porque no momento seguinte em que via uma lágrima solitária escapar pelo teu rosto, eu soube que não era isso, não poderia! Eu estava era magoado, e o Remus bem me disse "Dói-te apenas isso, é só dor, não há ódio!" e a duvida correu-me por dentro, eu queria acreditar que era mentira, que eu de facto te odiava, mas não conseguia, eu sabia que aquela menina ainda existia, tinha de existir, tu eras pura, tu eras verdadeira, eras tu a minha Bella, o meu primeiro amor doce e inocente.

E nesse momento eu percebi que perdi aquilo que me faz apaixonar, a minha inocência, e tu a tua, e eu soube que a tinha de a ter de volta, corri feito louco, corri em direcção a única luz que havia, corri como se a minha vida dependesse disso, corri sem parar, corri até te encontrar, até ver-te, até me aproximar de ti e perante o sol que descia no horizonte, perante as árvores que agora deixavam as folhas cair, eu beijei-te e ninguém testemunhou, apenas sei que senti algo quando olhei os teus olhos, senti-me como se estivesse novamente na praia e tu corres atrás de mim ou eu de ti, sentia-a voltar, senti-te voltar… éramos novamente inocentes, porque o teu sorriso trouxe-a de volta, a minha inocência e a tua… éramos inocentes porque acreditávamos que seriamos feliz e ficaríamos junto. Doce inocência que nos trouxe à um mundo de desilusão, porque podíamos ser inocentes, mas não éramos mais crianças.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!**

E a inocencia desapareceu, tão depressa num momento, tão rápida que nem o tempo deu conta, ela simplesmente foi-se embora. Porque desta vez não era eu que ali estava, no altar contigo, não tinha chocolate no vestido, ele era imaculadamente branco, e não era para mim que tu dizia "aceito" e não era a Andromeda que dizia para eu te beijar, era apenas um padre que cometia um pecado, o de nos separar, o de acabar com a nossa inocência, porque no momento que aquele homem tocou os teus lábios, os lábios que eu havia tocado primeiro, eu soube que a minha Bella tinha morrido e no lugar dela havia nascido um mulher sem inocência, sem pureza, sem amor. Tinha nascido Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mas eu guardo a memória de ti, do teu verdadeiro ser, da Bella… do sorriso dela e do meu, guardo bem fechado o sabor do teus lábios, a imagem dos teus olhos e sobre tudo, guardo a sensação de inocência, aquela que tu me deste e que deixamos morrer.

**This innocence is brilliant**  
**It makes you want to cry**  
**It's innocence is brilliant**  
**Please don't go away**  
**'Cause I need you now**  
**And I'll hold on to it (It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)**  
**Don't you let it pass you by?**

**This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful, it's so beautiful)**  
**I hope that it will stay**  
**This moment is perfect**  
**Please don't go away**  
**I need you now (It makes me want to cry)**  
**And I'll hold on to it**  
**Don't you let it pass you by?**

Tu foste o meu primeiro amor, aquele amor que não o mais perfeito, o mais democrático ou até mesmo o mais vivido, mas foste o amor de que mais lembranças tenho, foste o meu primeiro e irrepetível amor.


End file.
